Forever and Always
by unlucky one
Summary: Just like in the song, they are about to start a life together..until something bigger and greater tears them apart.


Disclaimer: I don't own these perfect characters..although sometimes I wish I do.:P

Note: I'm really sorry if I can't post stories as often as I could…even though want to…but I just have this illness of being lazy and all…but I'll try to do better. Do enjoy the story…. I hope you will..thank you in advance..:)

It's been two years since she left. Now they can finally be together. The days she spent alone, missing him only heightened her anticipation for this day.

Rain started to pour yet she's still waiting.

'It's not like him to be late.' She thought. Glancing at the window, hoping to see his car pulling in front of the restaurant.

'I'm sure he would call if something came up'. Trying to ease the uneasiness that is eating her.

She picked up her phone the moment it rang.

'This is probably him.' A smile of relief painted on her lips.

"You know it's not very charming to make your date wait". She said teasingly.

"Rin-san?"

The sound of an unfamiliar voice took away the smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, this is her. Who's calling?"

"This is the Tokyo hospital. I'm afraid something happened and we need you to come here as soon as you can."

Her mind went blank. The air seems to suffocate her now. She couldn't seem to breathe.

_Seshy._

Her mind exclaimed.

"W-what happened?" Her voice trembling.

"We can talk about that when you get here miss. We'll be waiting."

And the phone went dead.

She fumbled for her keys and left.

As she speeds up towards the hospital her mind went back to the September two years ago.

_She expected him to lash out and tell her that it's over. She knew that her choice of leaving him is just too much and expecting him to wait for her is too selfish. She glanced away and waited. Yet nothing._

_She shifted her head and found him kneeling on one knee._

_His hand holding out a box. A smile plastered on his perfect lips._

_"I want you forever. Forever and always. Marry me and we'll grow old together. I love you."_

A lump grew in her throat as the memory faded, leading her to the present taking her back to reality.

'Why is this happening to her? Now she's about to start a life with him.' Trying to find a reasonable answer for the questions drowning her.

Rin pulled at the entrance of the hospital and was greeted by man. A doctor.

He led her down the halls that feel like mazes to her and it took all her strength not to drag her trembling legs to the floor as they walked. She can faintly hear the man telling her of what happened but she can barely listen. It's too much. She swallowed back the tears and put up a straight face as she entered the room. His room.

She sat in his bed and folded her hands around his. He smiled at her.

"I missed you." He said sweetly. Sadness filling his voice.

Rin just kissed his hand in response.

"Now that you're here, we can finally have the wedding. Imagine the kids we are gonna have. Their soft brown eyes reflecting yours and my silvery hair that is soft as mine. You and me. " his eyes thoughtful as he gaze at her. "I already found a perfect place for our honeymoon. You'll love it. After the wedding, I'll take you there. I promise." squeezing her hand.

After hearing him say that, a plan came to her mind. She called the nurse and told her to bring a chaplain. Seshumaru only frowned at her in confusion.

Moments later a middle aged man entered the room along with the same nurse trailing behind him.

The man stared at the both of them for quite a minute before getting the gist of what is happening.

He opened his holy book and read a few verses about marriage and love.

Rin borrowed some rings from a couple across the hall and quickly returned to him. She ignored the laughter around her as tears fell to the floor. One by one. She doesn't care about they think. She only have one thing in her mind.

_To be together with her lover. forever._

She looks at his eyes as she puts on the ring at his ring finger and said, "I want you forever. Forever and always. We'll grow old together. Whether we are happy or sad. We'll still love each other. Forever and always."

As she finishes her vow, his heart beat began to slow down, his voice almost too low.

Still she heard him clearly as he whispered to her, "I love you forever. Forever and always. Please always remember that even though I'm no longer beside you, even though I'm too far for you to see me…. I'll always love you."

"Forever and always. .."

He finished his vow just before death took him. Leaving her alone. Forever.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading…please do drop a review and tell me what you think. Actually this story emanated when I was listening to this song over and over….the story line of the song was very nice so I thought, "Hey, why not write a story about this song." And here it was…haha… I really hope you found it to your liking. Until next time. bye...


End file.
